


Love at First Sight

by Wirewolf



Series: Vignettes of A Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hetalia Inspired AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirewolf/pseuds/Wirewolf
Summary: Love at first sight was not something these two expected to happen to them.





	

This first time Coruscant saw her it was on an unmanifested planet. It hurt more without the barrier of a primary Manifest to soften the blow to the Republic but she bore the pain as it seared through her veins as buildings burned and collapsed around her, people dying in the streets. 

It was the nature of things, to take and be taken, the desire to hate or rage was the domain of younger Manifests, as she felt the Sith invade. However the feeling of want she felt, as she watched the tall dark hair’d personification striding through the abandoned city hall below, burned through her. 

Dark red skin, and impressive jaw spurs framed her high cheekbones with burning golden eyes above them. She was the most beautiful thing Coruscant had ever seen. So instead of running and hiding as was the usual practice when out gunned by an opposing Manifest, she hide in the living force and slipped down to the attractive Sith.

“Hello” she said, the greeting echoing around the chamber.

The Sith spun around, eyes scouring everywhere for her. Coruscant had to keep from shuddering. The dark side was like a cloak around the other. It sat, heavy and decadent in the air. She had been right. This was a Sith Manifest.

“Show yourself,” the Sith demanded, lowering her hand to what had to be a lightsaber on her belt.

Coruscant was tempted to do just that. But she had not had this much fun since Mandalore had gotten too old be be embarrassed by her Aunt. 

“Now why would I do that? The way you’re fondling that light saber, a girl’d get the idea that you want to use that on her, which, I have to say I'm flattered but I prefer to take things slow.”

The Sith snatched her hand away from the ‘saber, momentarily flushing a darker red, before gathering herself.

“By the Order of the Sith Empire, I demand that you show yourself now!”

She huffed. This was going nowhere. 

She moved closer.

“I’m right here,” she whispered, coming out of hiding right behind the Sith so her breath moved the long black tresses.

The Sith turned sharply, wide eyes taking in the speaker who had snuck up on her.

Coruscant knew she wasn't much to look at. Long white hair and green eyes that showed starkly against her dark skin.

“You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Coruscant watched, speechless as the flush returned full force on the face before her, darkening the red skin to a deep maroon. A smug grin pulled at her face.

“That's my line. But thank you. Now for something more important, who exactly are you?”

The Sith gathered herself, trying to regain control over the situation.

“I am Darth Uno. I am here to secure this planet for the Sith Empire. And you are now my prisoner,” grabbing her arms and binding them together with a length of cord.

“I don't want your mortal titles and I don't care what you are here to do, I want to know your NAME.”

The other paused and looked in Coruscant’s eyes. The glowing yellow eyes widened in sudden understanding of who exactly was standing before her.

“Korriban. My name is Korriban.”

‘Ah,’ Coruscant thought to herself, ‘shit.’

The Manifest that stood before her wasn't one of the sith colony planets like she had thought . It was THE Sith Manifest. The one that held the same position she did. This was the Sith Empire.

And Coruscant had been flirting with her.

Crap.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be the place I put the short pieces as I try and figure out the Hetalia inspired Star Wars AU that has taken over my life. Also Im asexual so if the flirty dialogue is shitty know I don't understand romance at all but Korri and Coru decided they belonged together so.... *shrug*.


End file.
